dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ovalith Dragon
}} Obtaining Alternatively, the was rewarded twice during the Magic Egg Hunt. The first time was after accumulating a total of 1,200 and second time was after accumulating a total of 2,000. The individual cost of each of the two s during the event was 800. When a certain amount of magic eggs were collected and traded at The Vernal Glass, a message card would pop up to inform players that the could be collected from the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu. When a player collected the from the section, the egg was placed directly into the Nursery. Players then had an option to hatch, display or sell the . During the Legendary Egg Hunt players were able to purchase the for 6,995. During the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt players were able to purchase the for 7,240. During the The Chrysalis Kaleidoscope players were able to purchase the for 5,500. Breeding The can be bred using a Bloom Dragon and a Panlong Dragon, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery FBPreview-OvalithDragon.png|Ovalith Dragon Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-OvalithDragon.png|Ovalith Dragon Facebook Message 2014 Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Prize_Completion_Four.png|First Ovalith Dragon Reward Message Magic_Egg_Hunt-_Prize_Completion_Five.png|Second Ovalith Dragon Reward Message Thanksworthy2016OvalithDragonLimitedSaleFacebookNotification.jpg|Ovalith Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Notification 2016 Thanksworthy2016OvalithDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage.png|Ovalith Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2016 OvalithDragonHatch.png|Ovalith Dragon Hatch Menu OvalithDragonGoal.jpg|Ovalith Dragon Goal OvalithDragonBreederGoal.png|Ovalith Dragon Goal OvalithDragonHint.jpg|Ovalith Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *In addition to its affiliated decorations, the was released along with the Ovalith Pedestal, Gemstone Reward Habitat, Unhatched Ovalith Dragon, and the Lost Island. *The is the first gemstone dragon that could not be bred with any combination of dragons when it was first released. *The is the first gemstone dragon to be based on a fictitious gemstone. *The did not have a breeding hint when it was first released. **The got a breeding hint when it was re-released on December 18, 2014. *The did not have a goal when it was first released. **The got a goal when it was re-released on December 18, 2014. *The is also the first dragon to require more than four elements in the breeding pool, with the Bloom Dragon having three elements and the Panlong Dragon having four, each not sharing any of their elements with one another. *On December 18, 2014, the 's description was changed. **The previous description was: "The Ovalith Dragon has not been seen in the world since the Age of Myth! Awakened from their aeons-long slumber, these graceful and stately dragons may well be the last of their kind, treat them well! These ultra rare gemstone dragons cannot breed, nor can they be obtained through breeding." *On December 18, 2014, the 's selling price was changed from 0 to 1,750,000. *On June 15, 2016, the 's description was slightly changed. The last line of the previous description was: "These ultra rare gemstone dragons cannot breed with other dragons." **On June 22, 2016, an extra line was added to the end of the 's description stating: "This dragon cannot breed at this time." *On November 27, 2016, the was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on November 28, 2016 when the dragon left the market. *On June 17, 2017, the was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on June 18, 2017, when the price rose from 547 to 3,650 gems. Possible References *The dragon's name is a portmanteau word created from the Latin word "ovum" meaning "egg" and the Greek suffix "-lith" meaning "stone". **The plural form of the Latin word "ovum" is "ova". Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Event Rewards Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons